


The Sky Takes All

by whisperingink



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, tsuna/his guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingink/pseuds/whisperingink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Tsuna ended up in bed with each of his guardians</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Takes All

Hayato is the first of his guardians to tumble after him in bed, the two of them flushed from a night of drinking and celebrating another win, silver hair a blur as they clumsily land on Tsuna’s mattress. Tsuna’s laughing, at ease with himself for once, cheeks pink and arms slung around Hayato as he pulls his best friend down on top of him. They’re not drunk, maybe tipsy, but it’s enough to loosen the both of them up to the point where Hayato groans “Juudaime,” like a plea and kisses him, his mouth hot and needy. He moves those broad hands that have protected Tsuna from the beginning over his chest, undoing his tie and shirt, pushing the clothing down his shoulders as he peppers Tsuna’s pale skin with small kisses.

His best friend treats him like he’s some kind of treasure, like he’s not worthy of kissing Tsuna’s lips. As ordinary as they may be, to Hayato he’s the most important person and that will never stop baffling him. “Please, Juudaime,” Hayato moans, rubbing himself against his boss and Tsuna can’t say no. Hayato has been so many things to Tsuna; right hand man, best friend, confidant, subordinate, so it only seems natural for him to claim the title as first lover. 

Maybe this isn’t the most professional thing but they’re the mafia, so who cares, he thinks, as his first guardian, with grey hair like the storm he’s come to be a part of falling in his face, kisses Tsuna one more time before moving down to his nether regions. Hayato looks up at him with those stunning green eyes as he takes him into his mouth with a throaty moan, and Tsuna can only bite down on his lip and say his guardian’s name over and over with hands fisted in soft hair. Hayato is too good at this. 

“I love you, Hayato,” he says breathlessly after his lover swallows down his come, and he means every word, he loves him so much and thinks of all the time he’s been scared of losing his right hand. He etches the sight of Hayato flushing bright pink with happiness into his memory forever. 

Hayato doesn’t remember to say I love you until the morning after, when Tsuna’s curled up against his chest, and then he’s scrambling to profess his undying love for his Juudaime until Tsuna shuts him up with another kiss. 

-

Takeshi is the first one to actually take his virginity when they’re both a little older, but he doesn’t tell Hayato that, because he needs his guardian of rain and knows that Hayato wouldn’t hesitate to chase Takeshi down with explosives for sullying his precious Juudaime. The tall swordsman is all laughter and bright, innocent smiles, even as he asks Tsuna if he can kiss him one day after training, leaning in close enough for Tsuna to see every one of his dark lashes before standing on his tip toes to return the kiss. He’s sure he’ll grow someday. 

He’s not sure where his friend learned to kiss so well, but each one leaves Tsuna dizzy and breathless every time, his knees shaking as Takeshi ropes his muscular arms around Tsuna’s waist and holds him up. To his surprise, Takeshi is more perverted than he’d thought him to be, asking him in a husky voice if he can take Tsuna to bed. Again, he can’t say no, and he doesn’t want to, not when Takeshi’s hands are so gentle and rough at the same time.

Takeshi is gentle, yes, but he doesn’t treat Tsuna like he’s made of precious materials, wasting no time in working him open on his fingers after using generous amounts of lube, all the while kissing Tsuna senseless. He’s not sure when Takeshi slides into him with a groan, because he’s so mindless with pleasure at this point and just hears the sounds and low moans Takeshi emits, rocking into Tsuna with deep, long thrusts. He’s a gentleman, Takeshi is, and makes sure Tsuna comes first before he does, spooning him afterwards shamelessly. Takeshi is the warmth curled around Tsuna, physical and otherwise, putting his nerves at ease until he’s ready to be a mafia boss again. 

Takeshi is the first one to say I love you, in the middle of another afternoon of training, but Tsuna returns it without hesitation, savoring the look of pure happiness on Takeshi’s handsome face. 

-

Ryouhei and him happen...well, he’s not quite sure how they happened. But it did and very enthusiastically, because if anyone thought that the bedroom would be the one area in his life where Ryouhei didn’t use his philosophy of extremeness, well, they thought wrong. It’s an afternoon of watching Ryouhei work on his boxing techniques but declining on joining in, because even a mafia boss needs a break once in awhile. Even after all these years, he still calls the white haired man nii-san, and now there’s a certain look of possession that crosses his guardians eyes when the word passes Tsuna’s lips. 

Sometime later that day their mouths crash together, Ryouhei grabbing the front of Tsuna’s shirt energetically, radiating heat and desire as he tugs his boss into the locker room, shoving him up against the wall and grinding against his quickly hardening dick. He’s rough without meaning to be, but Tsuna likes it more than he should, and eggs on the boxer by calling him nii-san until they’re stripped naked and Ryouhei’s grasping their cocks together with his large, bandaged hands. 

He’s got a thing for hickeys, Tsuna finds out, when the man leaves his neck and collarbone covered in dark bruises as though to mark him. The small, sharp pain turns him on more, and he wonders when he became such a pervert as Ryouhei rubs his dick against his, grinning like a single minded maniac. Then Tsuna kisses him again, a hand cupping against his sun guardian’s cheek as though to remind him that it’s not their last day on earth and they have plenty of time, so it’s okay to slow down. 

Tsuna gets Ryouhei to ease up long enough to ensure that his dick doesn’t get chafed and comes with a rough moan, gripping that white hair hard enough to rip out more than a few strands as he whispers ‘nii-san’. They don’t fuck often after, but when they do, it’s always like they’ve both been shot with a dying will bullet and Tsuna’s glad for it. 

Ryouhei isn’t the type to say I love you, but Tsuna knows he loves his sun guardian and he's loved by him; he can tell by how Ryouhei ruffles his hair and smiles just a little wider every time Tsuna calls him nii-san. There’s nothing that could suit them better. 

-

Tsuna really didn’t expect to be with Lambo. He’s known the boy since he was a little kid so it should be weird when he comes to him with doe eyes and wavy brown hair obscuring his face just a little to tell Tsuna that he loves him so much before kissing him sweetly, with a sort of lingering hunger. There’s a guilt there, because Lambo’s been his almost his whole life, like none of the other guardians, and he feels partially responsible for warping such a nice kid into a mafioso, but then Lambo presses against him insistently and he forgets all of that. 

God, he’s grown up so pretty that Tsuna can’t refuse when Lambo tangles his fingers into his hair and tells him that he has something he wants to show to his boss, but it has to be in the bedroom. He almost trips over himself running there, too turned on to function as the teen climbs into his lap on the bed, stripping off his clothing. Tsuna wants to make it good for him, he can tell that this kid is on edge, so he kisses that little mark beneath his left eye before easing out of his own clothes. 

It turns out his entire famiglia is full of perverts because Lambo came to him _prepared_ and Tsuna thinks he could go insane just from the thought if the kid hadn’t crushed his mouth against his again, whimpering like a starved puppy. Tsuna can barely catch his breath before Lambo sinks down on his cock, grimacing in pain, but still moaning happily as he rides him in bed. Dark waves fall into his pretty face, which stays pretty when he comes well before Tsuna does, whimpering and begging as the older man kisses him, tells him that he did so good as he squeezes around him. There is a ridiculous amount of cuddling after. 

‘I love yous’ are said very often, every day, and it’s embarrassing for Tsuna at first especially since Lambo likes to be rather dramatic about it all, but he likes the look of happiness on Lambo’s face when he returns the phrase too much to protest. 

-

Okay so he’s slept with most of his guardians now, but that doesn’t mean he expected Chrom and Mukuro to ambush him in the dead of night. He wakes up at three in the morning to Mukuro between his legs, mouthing his hardening cock through the fabric of his boxers. “Sleep well, boss?” Mukuro smirks, licking a long stripe along his dick as Chrome sits on his chest in nothing but her panties. He would have flailed and fallen out of bed if it weren’t for Chrome cupping her perky breasts and whispering “Tsuna-sama, please.” He can’t say no, he can’t resist Chrome when her cheeks are so pink and her underwear is so clearly soaked. He wonders if she and Mukuro were together before coming to him, but Mukuro groans against his cock again and he stops wondering.

If any of the other Guardians knew that Mukuro was kneeling before him, peeling his boxers off with a glint in his eyes, they’d be terrified, or just disbelieving, and Tsuna’s not sure he believes what’s going on until Mukuro takes him into his mouth. There’s not much intimacy there, considering he can barely see that weird spikey hair and the mesmerizing two toned eyes, but it works for Mukuro. Besides, Chrome demands attention too, she’s so beautiful, with her slim curves and heady scent as she circles her hips on top of him. 

“Do you want us?” she asks Tsuna. He’s been with plenty of men at this point, but never with a woman before, and definitely not with two people at once. But right now, his mind is only focused on grabbing her milky thighs and pulling her up to his face so her wet cunt’s pressed against his mouth. He can taste her through the panties and wastes no time in tearing them off, he’ll buy her new ones, it doesn’t matter. He buries his tongue in her slickness, licking up her juices as Mukuro deepthroats him and fucking hell, where did Mukuro learn how to do that with his mouth? 

Chrome gasps and whines as she rides his face, making sweet breathy noises as she braces herself against the wall and trembles, falling apart as he squeezes her hips, loving how she shakes as she comes on his tongue. Mukuro pulls his mouth off of Tsuna’s cock right before his orgasm, letting the white liquid splash on his face and dribble down his chin. He locks eyes with Tsuna as he licks some off the corner of his mouth, Chrome falling to the side, curling up next to him. He falls back asleep sandwiched between his mist guardians, and only Chrome says “I love you.” 

-

It’s a long time before he and Hibari fuck. A weirdly long time, months even, months of him becoming more and more intimate with the rest of famiglia in various positions and sometimes in threesomes that aren’t Chrome and Mukuro (Hayato and Takeshi are the most interesting in bed together, he decides), but Hibari stays at arm’s length. He really is the cloud, not tied to any of them, sometimes coming down to earth to practice with Tsuna and check on Chrome. Still, he’s always gone before Tsuna can finish memorizing the fine planes of his face or catch him by the hand. He wants Hibari, but if Hibari doesn’t want him, he won’t push it. Tsuna’s not that kind of man. 

But one day Hibari comes into his room when he’s just going over monthly paperwork, grabs him by the tie, and yanks him up into a blazing kiss. Tsuna muffles his surprise, and papers go flying as he scrambles to clutch at Hibari’s shirt, afraid that if he lets go for a minute the dark haired guardian will drift away from him again. It’s as though Hibari can read his thoughts, because he just murmurs ‘no’ and buries his face in Tsuna’s neck, kissing the tender skin there and biting, of course Hibari is a biter, Tsuna’s dreamed about that. If he breaks the skin Tsuna can’t tell, he’s too overcome with the sensation of Hibari tearing his clothes off, too caught up in the moment to register anything but pleasure.

“Tsuna,” he growls, “Please tell me you have lube in your ridiculously oversized desk.” Tsuna nods and motions towards the second drawer (Hayato likes to fuck in here often enough, likes it when Tsuna bends him over, but this is about Hibari). Tsuna spreads out on his back, chest heaving as Hibari spreads his legs and prepares him fast, not giving him much time to stretch, but he doesn’t care, he wants this too much to go slow. 

Hibari slicks his cock and oh god it’s big and hard and Tsuna lets out a low moan of desire. When his guardian thrusts into him, Tsuna screams in pleasure, raking his nails down Hibari’s back as he fucks him into the unforgiving wood of his desk. They almost break it in their ferocity; Tsuna burns his lips with kisses and Hibari causes blood to flow from a definite bite on his shoulder as they fuck until they’re both coming, Tsuna moaning loudly and Hibari biting through his lip to hold back his noises. That final kiss is coppery in taste and Tsuna wants more. 

Hibari takes another week to tell Tsuna that he loves him, that’s only after Tsuna coaxes it out of him, but it’s all worth it to see that flush on his cheeks.

-

Even if some of his guardians are more possessive than others (see Hayato’s tendency to ask his Juudaime for love bites, and Hibari’s enjoyment of biting itself), they all agree to share him, because in the end Tsuna belongs to all of them. When he first begins his relationship with everyone in his famiglia, he still sleeps alone in his bed after it all, but soon he ends up joined by various members. Hayato and Takeshi like to sleep on either side of him, Chrome likes to press her ear against his chest as she sleeps, and sometimes Ryouhei likes to use Tsuna like a teddy bear. The problem is that there’s too many people and too small a bed, so in the end Tsuna gives in and buys one that can fit everyone in the family and then some for those days when Reborn, Colonello, or Dino want in on the action. 

They don’t all sleep together every night, but more often than not Tsuna will wake to Hayato nuzzling his neck and Takeshi with his arm slung across his waist, his hand holding Hayato’s as Ryouhei manages to get his arms around the both of them. Chrome lays on top of him with her face nuzzling his chest, and Mukuro usually ends up sleeping at the foot of the bed like a cat. Lambo tries to sleep between him and Hayato, cute enough to get his way most of the time. 

Hibari is the only one who doesn’t routinely sleep with them all, preferring to stay by himself as the cloud, keeping his distance from the family, and Tsuna would never try to compromise his strongest. But he also won’t protest when sometimes Hibari slips into bed in the dead of night, pushing Takeshi out of the way so that he can pull Tsuna against him as he falls asleep. Even the strongest need a break after days at war with the world. They all do. When he wakes up Hibari is usually gone by then, but Tsuna’s never worried that he’ll leave completely. The famiglia might bicker and argue and throw punches every now and then, but at the end of the day they’ll all end up in bed together and Tsuna wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
